Tales Of Love
by Chibi Michi
Summary: The first saga of my series. This is the earlier years of the saga. When the gundam pilots come from to colonies to discuss peace with Queen Serenity. But, they never suspect that they would fall in love with any one of the girls. (Completed)
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor  
GundamW (Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This takes place from the silver millenium and the  
colonies have been formed, but will be a little different in  
their settings. This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "The Meeting"  
by Lady Crystal  
  
"Mother!! Why do I have to show them around!?!" pouted  
Princess Serenity to her mother, Queen Serenity.  
The Queen turned to her daughter, "You will only be  
showing one of them around. The other senshi will be  
handling the other four. They are hear to discuss peace on  
behalf of their colonies. Now, go and greet them"  
The Princess lowered her head dejectedly, "Hai mother"  
Serenity went out of her mother's study hall and  
gathered the senshi, who were her friends as well, to go to  
the terminal to greet the colonies representatives.  
"I hope these guys are cute" spoke Minako, senshi of  
love and beauty, with a wink.  
Makoto smiled in agreement, "Yeah, cute guys are so  
hard to find on the moon now a days. Well, that aren't  
taken anyways"  
Serenity pouted, "If you ask me, there probably just  
arrogant guys. Just like that Prince Endymion from Earth"  
"I don't know Sere, Endymion is kinda cute" giggled Rei  
"Then you can have him Rei" offered Serenity as she  
continued to pout  
Five space flight type planes landed in the terminal.   
(If you've seen the Gundams before they transform into  
fighting mode, then that's what I mean) As soon as the  
pilots were verified clearance, five pilots came out and  
confronted the senshi.  
Minako spoke first, "Welcome, I am Princess Minako of  
Venus"  
"I am Princess Makoto of Jupiter" continued Makoto  
"Princess Rei of Mars"  
"Princess Ami of Mercury"  
"......" Serenity didn't say anything until Makoto  
elbowed her in a not so nice manner, "Ow!! Okay already, I  
am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I apologize that  
my mother wasn't able to make it"  
The platinum blonde boy smiled, "I'm Quatre"  
"Duo"  
"Trowa"  
"Wufei"  
"....."  
Duo wisely elbowed the unknown companion.  
"Heero" he grumbeled to satisfy his colleague.  
"Please to meet all of you" curtsied Minako, "One of us  
will each be escorting one of you around"  
Minako decided to escort Quatre; Makoto escorted Duo;  
Rei escorted Wufei; Ami escorted Trowa; and Serenity was  
left to escort Heero.  
"I guess that leaves us" shrugged Serenity  
"Makes no difference to me" replied Heero, "My mission  
is to confirm a firm agreement so that we shall have peace.   
Or, I will have to destroy everything"  
Serenity gasped, "You can't just destory everything"  
Heero glanced at her, "I can and will"  
Serenity gave him a stern look, "What about the people  
you'll hurt? Don't you care about them?"  
"The Queen will be the one to blame if she doesn't  
agree" replied Heero  
"My mother will not be the one to blame! If you had  
consideration, if this does happen, then these people could  
be spared and maybe peace could be attained" stated Serenity  
firmly.  
Heero blinked in surprise at Serenity's little speech,  
"What...?"  
"You heard me, my mother is only trying to do the best  
for the universe, but, she sometimes have to deal with  
inconsiderate planets that have people such as yourself"  
accused Serenity  
"You don't know what the colonies have gone through  
just to try and apply for an alliance. The Allied Earth  
Forces have tried to prevent that and more" replied Heero  
angrily, he then stormed off at Serenity's accusations.  
"I guess I went a little too far..." muttered Serenity  
'Heero...' thought Serenity, 'There are better ways to  
get peace then destroying everything...Oh Heero...'  
  
  
  
"Trowa and Ami"  
  
"Here is the library" gestured Ami as she opened large  
oak doors to a room filled to the roof with shelves of  
books.  
"This is a very impressive library" commented Trowa  
"The Queen was very generous as to when I arrived to  
protect the princess to grant me access to her personal  
library" said Ami, with a slight blush on her face.  
"The Queen is very leniant, ne?" asked Trowa as he  
walked over to a shelf and picked up an anonymous book and  
skimmed through it.  
"Hai, she's a very peaceful person. She only wants the  
best for her people" answered Ami  
Trowa closed the book and placed it back on the shelf,  
"Each of us Gundam pilots want this war to end"  
"Gundams?" blinked Ami, "I've heard of them. They are  
made from gundamion alloy. You five pilot them?"  
Trowa nodded. Ami continued, "The Queen had talked to  
the Allied Earth Forces in order to try and stop the war.   
But, to no avail"  
"The Allied Earth Forces won't rest until they have  
total control" said Trowa  
"That's terrible. War is always caused by power hungry  
people. That's is the kind of people that won't let us live  
in peace" commented Ami  
"But, once the war is over, and we have been part of  
the silver alliance, peace can come" agreed Trowa  
"If the colonies do join the silver alliance, maybe we  
can help end this war with no fighting" concluded Ami  
"No use" objected Trowa, "The Allied Earth Forces are  
bent on this war. OZ has attacked the colonies and they  
will destroy anything and anyone that gets into their way"  
Ami nodded, "That is a war, I wish not to see"  
Trowa turned to Ami, "My commander had said that we may  
be tricked by your kind," Ami looked at him sharply, "But,  
I'm begginning to think that they were wrong"  
Trowa wasn't sure why, but, Ami had this type of power  
for him to open up to her. His commander must have been  
wrong about them. Ami was smart, obserbent  
and....beautiful. Trowa blushed at his last thought of Ami  
Trowa was begginning to think that he was falling in  
love with Ami. And falling fast.....  
  
  
"Wufei and Rei"  
  
Rei threw another punch at Wufei, but he dodged. They  
had nearly sparred for a hour. Rei was dead tired and Wufei  
had barely broken a sweat. Wufei excelled greatly in  
martial arts, he practically yelled that he wanted to spare  
with his *ahem* "subtle" hints.  
Rei took a defensive stance. She had wanted to  
transform, but she didn't think that would be fair to him.   
Now she was starting to think otherwise. Wufei suddenly  
appeared infront of her and essayed a punch that she dodged.  
Rei was getting frustrated that she couldn't do much in  
her current state. In frustration she yelled, "Mars  
Power...Make Up!!"  
Once where Rei, Princess of Mars, stood was now the  
fiery sailor senshi, Sailor Mars.  
"What's this?" laughed Wufei as he saw Sailor Mars in  
her appealing outfit.  
Sailor Mars just called on her powers, "Fire Soul!!"  
Wufei, caught by surprise, barely dodged and got a  
scrap in the leg. Wufei glared at her and attempted to  
attack her, but Sailor Mars was more agile and cunning.  
Soon, two hours passed by and the two grew tiresome and  
stopped and prompted themselves against the wall.  
"You're pretty good" panted Wufei as he broke the  
silence that had fallen.  
Sailor Mars smiled, "Thanks. You're not bad either.   
But, it wasn't fair of me to henshin-yo. You are only  
mortal and I am Lunarian"  
Wufei frowned, "Is that suppose to be an insult?"  
"No, no. I'm just saying that...well..." stammered  
Sailor Mars  
Wufei just smiled again, "You have got to be the only  
girl that could beat me"  
"Now, is that a compliment?" wondered Sailor Mars  
"Allow me to escort you back to your room?" offered  
Wufei  
Sailor Mars detransformed and accepted his offer.  
  
"Duo and Makoto"  
  
Makoto smiled as she and Duo looked at the beautiful  
flowers that were blooming around them.  
"Duo, don't you love dragonsnipers?" asked Makoto (I'm  
not sure if that was the flower I was going for)  
"Yeah, there nice. But, I've never seen anything like  
these moon lilies of yours" observed Duo  
"Hai, they only grow here on them moon. They never  
die" answered Makoto  
"There amazing" breathed Duo. He had never known of  
such a perfect enviroment such as the moon's. In his  
colony, the air was polluted and no flowers grew as  
beautiful as these did. Duo then took a side glance.   
Makoto had emerald green eyes and long brown hair, that was  
probably as long as his, tied into a tight ponytail. She  
wore a long green dress that complimented her figure.  
"Duo? Is something wrong?" asked Makoto as she caught  
him staring at her.  
Duo blushed, "No, there isn't anything wrong"  
"Maybe we should retire for the night. It is getting  
late" said Makoto as she noticed the earth in it's full  
glow.  
"Hai, shall I escort you to your room?" offered Duo  
with an outstretched arm.  
Makoto took his offered hand, "Hai, you may"  
  
"Quatre and Minako"  
  
Minako sighed as she laid on her bed. Quatre was the  
best. He was sweet and innocent and he wasn't that bad  
looking either. If there was one reason that Minako wanted  
the colonies to join the alliance, it was because of Quatre.  
But, she had to admit that these pilots were brave to  
be doing what they were doing. They were the hope of their  
colonies for freedom. This secret war wasn't good for  
anyone.  
The colonies would surely gain their freedom with Queen  
Serenity on their side. But, the Allied Earth Forces are  
too stubborn to see that maybe, war could be prevented.  
'Maybe,' she pondered, Prince Endymion could talk to  
the Allied Earth Forces' It was worth a shot. She'd get  
Serenity to do it for her. Minako then thought of her  
princess more, 'She might even fall for that Heero guy.   
He's surely a quiet one. Maybe he'd be perfect for Sere!!'  
Minako then giggled at the perfect way to play  
matchmaker. The senshi of love was on the case.....  
  
  
"Heero and Serenity"  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since the gundam pilots  
had made their prescense on the moon, and Serenity had been  
emensely quiet. She sometimes tried to console a distant  
Heero.  
The senshi decided to meet and discuss Serenity's odd  
behavior.  
"Maybe she's ill?" suggested the logical Ami  
"Naw Ami, she's gotta be in love" said Minako  
"Yeah, I think she's totally gone on Heero" agreed  
Makoto  
"I'm not sure how she could like him?" wondered Rei  
"He may be distant Rei, but he can be sweet" improvised  
Minako  
"How would you know Minako?" returned Rei  
Minako blushed, "Quatre told me"  
Rei smirked, "You seem to be spending alot of time with  
him?"  
"Yeah, well, you and Wufei seem to be pretty close?"  
prodded Minako  
It was Rei's turn to blush.  
Makoto then interrupted the two, "C'mon, I say let's  
get the guys and hook up Serenity and Heero"  
Minna agreed with her.  
  
  
Serenity walked through the palace. She headed past  
the tech lab and noticed Heero was in there working on his  
gundam. Serenity took interest and walked in and approached  
Heero, who didn't take any notice of her.  
"Hello Heero" spoke Serenity nervously  
Heero barely acknowledged her.  
"Isn't that your gundam?" asked Serenity, Wing Gundam  
was in it's fighting form with it's buster rifle still and  
unmoving.  
"What do you want?" asked Heero  
"I just thought I'd see how you were doing. You seemed  
so lonely" answered Serenity  
"I don't need pity" said Heero emotionlessly  
"It's not pity Heero. I just thought you could use  
company. Don't you have any feelings in that cold soul of  
yours?" asked Serenity  
Heero turned to her, "Why do you care?"  
Serenity smiled, "I care about all of my friends"  
Heero blinked in surprise, "Friend...? I'm your  
friend?"  
"Of course Heero. What did you think you meant to me?"  
stated Serenity matter-of-factly  
Heero turned back to his work, not saying anything.   
Serenity frowned at his action and began to climb onto Wing  
Gundam, which was laying on it's back, to reach Heero who  
was near the cockpit. She eventually reached Heero, with  
her perfect white dress nearly smeared.  
Serenity looked over Heero's shoulder, "What are you  
doing to it?"  
"In the last battle, Wing got hurt and now I'm  
repairing it before my next mission" sighed Heero in  
annoyance.  
"Doesn't it bother you that your contributing to those  
slaughter?" wondered Serenity  
"Why should it?" returned Heero  
"Isn't the blood of the people you kill on your mind?   
Doesn't it leave guilt on your concious?" answered Serenity  
Heero didn't reply, he just silently reflected on her  
words.  
Serenity continued, "Heero, I worry about you.   
Everytime you go off to a mission. I worry about you"   
Serenity then hugged Heero from behind. She then whispered  
into his ear, "Please come back safely..." Serenity then  
kissed his cheek.  
"Serenity..." said Heero dryly, "There's this feeling,  
in my heart that won't go away everytime your near. I  
think, I'm fallen ill"  
Serenity smiled, "No Heero, I think you've fallen in  
love" Serenity then turned him around and kissed him.   
Heero was at first surprised by the moon princess' gesture,  
but promptly responded.  
Unknown to the two, eight people were watching them not  
so far away and all of them got the same grin on their face.  
  
  
  
Phew!! I am finally finished the prologue!! This is the  
longest one I've done. I am still working on my Friendship  
fic, but, I might put An Angel In Disguise and Blessed on  
hold because I've run out of ideas for it. If anyone has  
any suggestions, please e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Ja, till next time!!  



	2. Chapter One

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor  
GundamW (Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This takes place from the silver millenium and the  
colonies have been formed, but will be a little different in  
their settings. This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "Engagements"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
Serenity sighed as she looked out towards the Earth,  
where she was sure a battle was raging on.  
"Sere...?" asked a familiar voice  
Serenity turned around to see the senshi looking at her  
in concern. Serenity smiled sadly, "Do you guys think  
they're alright?"  
"Don't you mean Heero?" teased Rei knowingly  
Serenity blushed, "I'm just worried about them. Two  
wars on earth are raging on. The one with the Dark Kingdom  
and the one Heero and the others are fighting for" Serenity  
sighed.  
Makoto layed an arm on Serenity's shoulder, "It'll be  
alright. You'll see"  
Artemis then came running at them, "Girls, the queen  
wants to see you"  
Minako nodded, "Okay Artemis"  
The senshi started to leave. Then Serenity spoke,  
"I'll meet up with you guys shortly"  
Minna nodded, then walked.  
Serenity sighed, and looked up once more at the earth,  
"Heero!! I'm waiting for you to come back to me!!"  
A tear rolled down Serenity's cheek as she thought  
about what could happen to Heero. Serenity then made her  
way to the palace.  
  
  
"Serenity!!" exclaimed Endymion once he saw his  
beloved.  
Serenity stared at him in mute shock at the young earth  
prince before her. She turned to her court for answers, but  
they just merely shrugged.  
"What are you doing here?" choked out Serenity  
Endymion just took Serenity into his embrace, "Please  
tell me you are happy to see me"  
Serenity plastered on a fake smile, "But of course  
Endymion. I'm just a little shock. 'Tis all"  
"Serenity, I have something to ask you" said Endymion  
as he let Serenity out of his embrace, but took her hands  
into his.  
"What is it?" asked Serenity  
Endymion promptly got down on one knee, "Will you marry  
me?"  
Minna, who was in the room at the time, gasped.  
Serenity was about to faint, "Er...Endymion, this is so  
sudden...."  
"I know, but with the war so close, I couldn't bear to  
lose you" Endymion took one of Serenity's hands and brought  
it towards his lips.  
"Could you please give me some time to think it over?"  
asked Serenity, as to ease him down gently.  
"Of course" agreed Endymion  
"Please excuse me" said Serenity as she then fled to  
her chambers. She threw herself onto her bed and cried  
tears of sorrow.  
  
  
Two days later....  
The gundam pilots returned to the moon after their  
battle on earth. They returned only to be greeted by the  
sailor senshi themselves. No moon princess was in sight.   
Heero began to worry as he didn't see the beloved princess  
that had stolen his heart.  
"Where's Serenity?" wondered Heero outloud  
Makoto turned to him, "She hasn't come out of her room  
in two days"  
"I think I'll go see her" Heero then headed for  
Serenity's chambers.  
  
  
Kotsu!! Kotsu!!  
Serenity lifted her head from her pillow as someone  
knocked at the door of her chambers.  
"Come in" came Serenity's reply. She nearly regretted  
saying those two words as Heero entered.  
"Serenity, what's wrong?" asked Heero in concern. It  
was the first time that she saw that young gundam pilot seem  
worried for anyone. When it came right down to it, Heero  
could be a caring and compassionate person.  
"It's nothing Heero" sniffed Serenity as she sat up  
from her layed position.  
Heero sat beside her, "You're lying"  
"How would you know?" countered Serenity as she glared  
at him.  
Heero smiled, a very handsome smile, "Because, I feel  
as if we have a bond together that I can't explain"  
"Me too..." agreed Serenity after a moment of silence.   
Slowly, the two of them started to lessen the distance  
between their lips.  
"This time, I'll be the one to kiss you" said Heero  
before his lips claimed hers.  
As fate would know it, Endymion decided to walk in  
without so much as a knock. The kissing engagees didn't  
notice him, and Endymion quickly slipped out in termoil.  
Endymion leaned his back against the wall, 'I...I  
thought she loved me...I even asked her to marry me...'  
A guard then appeared near him, "Excuse me  
Endymion-sama, but there is a Lady Une on the holographic  
communication. She wishs to speak with you"  
Endymion broke out of his trance, "Oh, Doomo Arigatou  
Gozaimasu" Endymion then made is way to the communication  
ward and found the holographic projector of Lady Une.  
"I presume that you are Lady Une" assumed Endymion  
"Endymion-sama, there is a secret war going on between  
us and the gundams, we ask in need of your assistance" bowed  
Lady Une formally.  
"Who do you work for?" asked Endymion, intrigued.  
"Mr. Treize Kushranada" answered Lady Une (Is that how  
you spell Treize's last name?).  
"Treize Kushranada....?" Endymion contemplated, "Can he  
help my army against the Dark Kingdom?"  
"But of course" smirked Lady Une  
"Then I shall schedule a conference with him" said  
Endymion  
"Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu Endymion-sama. Sayonara" bid  
Lady Une before her picture disappeared.  
Endymion grinned to himself as he thought about what to  
do next, 'Heero...'  
  
  
Serenity skipped toward the terminal as Heero tried to  
keep up with her from behind.  
"Matte Serenity! What's your hurry?" called Heero  
"Milliardo-kun is coming to visit!!" squealed Serenity  
"And who is Milliardo?" asked Heero as they just  
entered the terminal.  
"Watashi no oniisan. He just came back from earth!"  
answered Serenity  
Before Heero could respond, a shuttle landed.  
"Oh!! He's here!" exclaimed Serenity  
The door to the shuttle opened and came out a man in a  
military uniform with platinum blonde hair and sharp blue  
eyes.  
Serenity ran down to her oniisan and enveloped him into  
a hug.  
"Hello imouto" greeted Milliardo with a warm smile.  
"Oh, I missed you so much oniisan" cried Serenity  
"Where is okaasan?" asked Milliardo  
"She's in the conference room trying to convince Mr.  
Treize to stop the war with the colonies" answered Serenity  
as she wiped her tears of happiness.  
Heero scoffed, "I highly doubt that your okaasan could  
stop Treize from taking over the colonies"  
Milliardo then took notice of Heero, "And you are?"  
"Heero Yuy. Pilot of Wing Gundam" answered Heero  
"Heero Yuy..." thought Milliardo outloud, "Isn't that  
the name of the peace maker?"  
Heero grimaced at the observation that was made, "It's  
a codename for me. It is not my real name"  
"Y'know, I never noticed that before about your name"  
beamed Serenity  
"I think I'll go see okaasan" spoke Milliardo as he  
headed for the conference room.  
"You're brother is...different" commented Heero to  
Serenity  
  
"Mr. Treize!! This war really has no point to it!"  
exclaimed Queen Serenity  
"Serenity-sama, I have just come to say that if you  
continue to harbor the gundam pilots, your people will have  
to suffer the consenquences" stated Treize simply.  
"And what might those be?" entered another voice.  
The Queen sighed, "Mr. Treize, allow me to introduce my  
son, Milliardo"  
"Please to meet you Mr. Treize" said Milliardo  
politely.  
Treize eyed Milliardo, then replied, "Like wise"  
"Mother, you look tired" said Milliardo as he went to  
his mother's side.  
Queen Serenity nodded her head in frustration, "Let's  
continue this tomorrow. Meeting dismissed"  
Queen Serenity then headed to her chambers.  
  
  
That's it for chapter one. Please e-mail me with  
comments and questions. Please, no flames though. Till the  
next chapter!!  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor  
GundamW (Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This takes place from the silver millennium and the  
colonies have been formed, but will be a little different in  
their settings. This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "War"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
The alarms sounded throughout the palace as guards  
rushed about.  
Serenity came out of her chambers, she stopped as Heero  
nearly passed her chambers, "What is happening?"  
Heero turned to her, "There is a surprise attack by  
some mobile suits. The others and I are going into battle"  
"Be careful" warned Serenity  
"I will" promised Heero in a near whisper as he ran  
forth.  
Serenity went back into her chambers and changed into  
some more suitable cloths. She reopened her door to see  
Endymion there.  
"Na--" she stammered  
"Time to go princess" smirked Endymion as he picked up  
Serenity and headed out of the palace. Once outside the  
palace, Serenity barraged Endymion with questions, "What are  
you doing?! Where are we going?! You're not going to get  
away with this!! Heero will look for me!!"  
Endymion laughed at Serenity's last remark, "Heero will  
be too busy with the mobile suits, that Mr. Treize gently  
provided. By the time he realizes your gone, we will be  
long gone"  
"Why are you doing this? Why would you want to enter  
this war? What about peace?" asked Serenity  
"Because Serenity, all I want is to ensure our future.   
You are my fiancee, future wife and Queen" answered Endymion  
"Your being dillusional" spat Serenity  
  
"Hey Heero, let's finish these guys off now" said Duo  
as he took care of three mobile suits easily.  
Heero took his bustle rifle and shot the last two  
mobile suits.  
Sandrock, Heavyarms and Shenlong had finished the  
mobile suits that had been attacking them. All five gundam  
pilots put their gundams back into rest and they came out.   
The five were about to return to their chambers when Queen  
Serenity and Milliardo came running with worried  
expressions.  
"What's wrong Serenity-sama?" questioned Quatre  
"Serenity...she's missing!" cried the Queen  
frantically.  
"As well as the earth prince" grimaced Milliardo  
Heero merely walked away, as if he hadn't heard what  
had happened.  
  
  
Serenity opened her eyes.  
"Where am I?" she wondered outloud. She noticed the  
door to the room was cracked and she heard voices. Serenity  
crept towards the door. She gasped as she saw who Endymion  
was talking to; Treize and Lady Une.  
"I thank you again for the 'distraction' you provided"  
said Endymion gratefully  
"No, thank you Endymion-sama" smirked Treize. Treize  
nodded to Lady Une and she nodded in return. She then  
pulled out a gun and shot Endymion in the chest.  
Endymion's eyes shot in disbelief, "Why...?"  
"You have proven your usefulness" answered Lady Une  
Treize headed for the room Serenity was in, "Please  
dispose of that body, Lady Une"  
"Of course Lieutenant Treize" agreed Lady Une  
Serenity backed away from the door as Treize entered.  
"Hello Princess" greeted Treize  
Serenity's eyes hardened, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Oh it's quite simple," responded Treize, "With you in  
our hands, Queen Serenity will exchange the gundam pilots  
for you"  
Serenity gasped, "Heero will come for me"  
"Of course he will. That is what I expect of the pilot  
of Wing Gundam" said Treize.  
  
  
Serenity sat indignantly on the ride from the moon to  
earth. She had always wanted to visit earth, but not like  
this.  
Treize then spoke, "Don't hate me princess. This is  
just a matter in war"  
"I've been hearing that word alot lately" started  
Serenity lowly, "I don't see the point in this war, nor any  
other war. All you want is control over the colonies, once  
they join the silver alliance, you, Treize Kushranada, will  
have no use"  
Lady Une, who was seated across the aisle, exclaimed,  
"How dare you speak to Mr. Treize like that!! He is only--"  
"That's enough Lady Une" cut in Treize  
"But sir..." stammered Lady Une  
"The young lady is entitled to her own opinions"  
replied Treize  
Serenity turned to Treize, "So, what are you going to  
do to me once we reach earth?"  
"You shall see princess, you shall see" answered Treize  
  
  
"Hey Heero, open up buddy!!" yelled Duo as he banged on  
the door to Heero's chambers.  
"It's no use" commented Trowa ever so calmly, "Ever  
since Serenity-san disappeared, he hasn't come out"  
"Don't you mean kidnapped" said Wufei  
"We don't know that for sure Wufei" pointed out Quatre,  
naively.  
Wufei scowled, "Heh. Both the earth prince and  
Serenity-san have been missing for a couple of days. Come  
on Quatre, stop being so naive"  
Quatre sighed, "You're right Wufei"  
Ami then came running towards them, "You guys, we've  
gotten word about Serenity!! Come on!!"  
The four gundam pilots and Ami ran to the  
communications ward. No one noticed the figure that was  
following.  
The pilots and Ami entered a room on the left of the  
first corridor, and saw a hologram of Lady Une.  
Queen Serenity spoke, "What is it that you want?"  
"It is very simple. Since you've gotten yourself mixed  
up in this war, why not pay some prices" responded Lady Une,  
"We will give back your daughter, in exchange for the gundam  
pilots"  
"You have my daughter?!" asked Queen Serenity  
incredulously.  
"Hai. But we couldn't have done it without Endymion"  
replied Lady Une  
"Where is the earth prince?" asked Ami  
"We disposed of him" smiled Lady Une  
"You--You killed him?" stammered Quatre  
"His usefulness had ran out. Now, Serenity-sama, if  
you want your daughter back you'd better make your decision  
fast. No harm has come to your daughter. Yet, that is"  
said Lady Une, and her hologram dissolved.  
As if on que, the engines of Wing Gundam started.  
Minna looked at each other, then went to the terminal.   
There, they could all see Heero take off in space, towards  
earth.  
"Is he crazy?!" exclaimed Duo  
The Queen smiled at the braided pilot, "No Duo-kun,  
he's in love, and he's going to save her, too"  
'Please Selene, watch over him and help him save my  
daughter' prayed Queen Serenity silently to the Goddess of  
the Moon.  
  
  
That's it for chapter two. I hope you liked it. Gomen  
that it was so short. Please e-mail me with your comments,  
questions, but no flames. See ya till the next chapter!!  
~.^  
  



	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor  
GundamW (Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This takes place from the silver millenium and the  
colonies have been formed, but will be a little different in  
their settings. This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "Rescue"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
Heero looked at his navigator, "I'll be on earth in two  
days. Serenity, I hope you'll be alright till I can reach  
you"  
Beep! Beep!  
Heero switched on his communicator located in his  
gundam and Doctor J's face appeared.  
"Heero, what are you doing?! The Queen just informed me  
of your actions" exclaimed Doctor J  
"I have to save Serenity" replied Heero  
"Heero, this is suicide" said Doctor J  
"This is something I have to do. Heero, over and out"  
stated Heero as he shut his link to Doctor J.  
  
  
Doctor J sighed, "He won't give up" He turned to the  
other scientists.  
"How about we create more gundams for the sailor  
senshi" suggested Doctor G  
"What would that prove?" asked Doctor J  
"Those sailor senshi are on our sides. I'm sure they  
would want to help save the princess, as well as help us out  
in gaining our freedom" replied Doctor G  
"That is a good idea" agreed Doctor J, "These gundams  
will be codemaned the elemental gundams. Let's get started"  
The other scientists agreed and they started to take  
inventory of the necessary parts.  
  
  
Serenity walked around the grounds of the base. She  
found this lovely garden and walked through it.  
'Wow' she thought, 'I didn't know that these mean  
people owned this lovely garden. It's almost as beautiful  
as the ones on the moon'  
"Is the garden to your liking princess?" said a  
familiar voice from behind.  
Serenity whirled around to see Lady Une, "Hai, it is"  
"Mr. Treize likes this garden as well" added Lady Une  
"It may seem more beautiful if this war didn't  
commence" hinted Serenity  
Lady Une sighed, "I agree with you. I don't like this  
as much as you. But, it is necessary. It pains me to see  
how many of our soldiers are killed. It also pains Mr.  
Treize"  
"Then stop it" supplied Serenity simply  
Lady Une blinked in surprise, "What do you mean stop  
it?"  
"That's exactly what I mean. This war only causes  
pain, and to stop the pain, you must stop the source. Why  
can't you and the colonies come into a peaceful agreement?"  
explained Serenity  
"If only it was that simple" said Lady Une wistfully.  
"Well, when I become Queen, I'm going to stop this war"  
promised Serenity  
Lady Une couldn't help but smile, "I highly doubt that  
the war will last this long"  
"If it does, I will make sure that it will end with as  
less pain as possible" spoke Serenity  
"You have a strong heart Serenity-sama, I hope that you  
won't be swayed to a weak heart" said Lady Une  
"I want to be as strong as Heero" responded Serenity  
"All of the gundam pilots are strong" replied Lady Une  
as she turned and left Serenity alone.  
  
  
"Milliardo-sama, what are you doing here?" asked one of  
the scientists of the moon.  
"I was wondering how the reamins of that mobile suit  
was doing" answered Milliardo  
"Why? May I ask?" asked the scientist  
"I plan to go after my sister with that mobile suit"  
answered Milliardo  
The scientist gasped, "But, isn't the pilot Heero Yuy  
going after her? There really isn't any sense in you  
risking your life--"  
"I can't depend on others to do what I should be doing.   
Just get that mobile suit ready as fast as you can" ordered  
Milliardo. He then turned away towards the door and left.   
Once outside, he saw the remaining gundam pilots.  
"There's no sense of you going out there when Heero's  
already gone" said Quatre, getting right to the point.  
"She's my sister! I have to do this!" exclaimed  
Milliardo passionately  
"Quatre, it's something that he must do" explained  
Trowa for Milliardo, "It is after all, his sister"  
"I have to go. You'll have to understand" said  
Milliardo as he then walked away.  
Quatre sighed at Milliardo's retreated form.  
  
  
BANG!!  
He reached earth much sooner than expected. He could  
hear alarms coming around the base. He'd have to hurry if  
he was to rescue Serenity. He slipped into the base  
unnoticed by any soldiers, but sure to grip his gun tightly,  
just in case.  
He started to search the rooms as he tried to find  
Serenity. He left his gundam on the outskirts of the base,  
as to not draw attention to himself.  
BANG!!  
This time, it wasn't he who shot. He gripped his arm  
as he turned towards his assaultant. Treize Kushranada.  
"I'm impressed. You managed to get this far" commented  
Treize  
"I'm glad you're impressed. Where's Serenity?"  
responded Heero  
"You really care about that girl. Maybe if you turn  
yourself, and your gundam in, we'd let her go" stated Treize  
"Serenity wouldn't want me to give up" said Heero  
"How is it possible for you to know so much about one  
girl in a couple of weeks?" wondered Treize, frankly.  
Heero then held out is gun, with his unfazed arm, and  
aimed it at Treize, "If you don't tell me where she is, I'll  
kill you"  
"That really isn't a smart move. If you kill me, you  
will never find her" said Treize, not at all affected by the  
young man's words.  
Heero reflected his words and slowly lowered his gun.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
"I'm sorry princess, but, to keep him from finding you,  
I must hide you" bid Treize before shutting the door to the  
room and locking it.  
Serenity ran to the door he exited out of and tried to  
open, and realized it was locked.  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'You will regret this day Treize' thought Serenity as  
she tried to figure a way out.  
  
  
"Why did you lead me here Treize?" asked Heero as he  
saw the mobile suits in the hanger.  
"I'd like to have a battle with you. How about we make  
a deal? I am a fair man. If you win, you can leave, along  
with the princess. If I win, you will be my prisoner"  
answered Treize  
"You want me to battle in a mobile suit?" wondered  
Heero with a raised eyebrow.  
"You are a very skilled fighter. I thought that no  
matter what you use in combat, you will still be skilled in  
battle" said Treize  
Heero knew he was skilled, but, he definantly had a  
disadvantage if he was going to use the mobile suit.  
"Do you accept my challenge?" pondered Treize,  
interepting Heero's thoughts.  
"Do I have a choice?" asked Heero  
"No, you really don't" responded Treize  
"Fine" huffed Heero, "I accept your challenge"  
Both of them climbed into mobile suits and headed  
farther aways from the base.  
"Shall we begin?" asked Treize, once they reached a  
battle ground.  
Heero didn't respond, he just made the first move in  
the mobile suit. He had an Aries, as did Treize. He had  
heard that Leos were suppose to be stronger, but, he  
couldn't tell the difference. He beated them everytime.  
  
  
Serenity went through the halls as quietly as possible.   
She had luckily found a gun in the room and, much to her  
regret, she used it on the hinges, and the knob of the door  
to pry it open. Luckily it worked. She slowed as she heard  
voices in an upcoming room. She was going to cautiously  
pass it, until she heard something that peeked her interest.  
"Ya know that pilot of that Gundam from the L1 colony?"  
asked a soldier to another. The other nodded, "Well he and  
Leuitenant Treize are battling in Aries not far from here"  
"What? The Leuitenant will surely win. Especially  
since he is in an Aries" replied the other soldier  
Serenity wisked past the room and headed for a hanger  
with Aries, 'I have to get to that battle!'  
Serenity eventually found the hanger and took the most  
capable Aries, meaning, the one she thought she could  
handle.  
Somehow, she wasn't sure how, she started the Aries and  
was able to leave the hanger. Just as she left, Lady Une  
saw her off.  
"Who the hell was that?!" she wondered angrily  
  
  
The battle was fierce. Two skilled fighters were  
locked in battle, each for different reasons. One, was  
fighting for his princess and his home, while the other was  
fighting just to win.  
Suddenly, there was a shot inbetween them and both  
turned to see another Aries. Heero thought it was a  
soldier, but a voice came up and proved his thought to be  
false.  
"You two stop!!" came the firm, familiar voice of  
Serenity.  
"Serenity..." gasped Heero  
Treize simply stated, "You are a quick learner  
princess. To have, in less than an hour almost, nearly  
mastered how to pilot an Aries"  
Serenity ignored Treize, "Heero, let's go"  
"We shall continue this some other time Heero Yuy" bid  
Treize as headed for some unknown signal.  
"Where is he going?" wondered Heero  
"Heero! Come on!! This is our chance to escape!" called  
Serenity in a commanding voice  
Heero nodded and led the way to where he left his  
gundam.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter three. What did u think?   
Questions? Comments? E-mail me at ladycrystal3@gurlmail.com  
or sailorstorm13@hotmail.com  
  



	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor  
GundamW (Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This takes place from the silver millenium and the  
colonies have been formed, but will be a little different in  
their settings. This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com or ladycrystal13@gurlmail.com. Or  
check out my website at:  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "Elemental Gundams"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
"Queen Serenity, why did you call us all here?" asked  
Ami as she gestured to the rest senshi and the remaining  
gundam pilots.  
"I have a message from Doctor J" answered Queen  
Serenity as she switched on a screen with Doctor J's face on  
it.  
"Hello sailor senshi. I'd like to inform you that the  
other scientists and I have made gundams for you" said  
Doctor J as he caused a murmur amoung the young group, "They  
are codenamed the elemental gundams. Mercury will pilot the  
Mizu Gundam, Mars will pilot the Hi Gundam, Jupiter will  
pilot the Ki Gundam and Venus will pilot the Ai Gundam"  
After a few silent moments, Minako then spoke, "Why  
would you make gundams for us?"  
"We thought that maybe you four would like to find the  
princess yourselves, or--" Doctor J replied with a pause.  
"Or what?" urged Makoto  
"Or maybe you would like to help out in this war"  
finished Doctor J  
After a pause, Rei then spoke, "We would like to help.   
But, being in a war might cause earth to have conflict with  
our planets"  
Before Doctor J could respond, Queen Serenity spoke,  
"It would be ok, once the colonies became part of the silver  
alliance"  
"When will the ceremony for them to be part of the  
silver alliance be?" asked Ami  
"In approximately two days, well, at least until my  
daughter comes back" answered Queen Serenity  
Doctor J nodded in sympathy, "Serenity-sama, if it is  
ok with you, I was hoping the other gundam pilots could fly  
the sailor senshi, in their gundams, to the L1 colony, and  
they could obtain their gundams"  
Queen Serenity nodded her consent, "It is alright with  
me"  
"Demo Serenity-sama, will you be ok here? Without us  
to protect the palace?" asked Minako, her leadership shining  
through.  
"Do not worry yourself over me. I shall be alright"  
urged Queen Serenity  
"Okay" agreed Minako, she then turned to Quatre and the  
other three gundam pilots, "Shall we depart?"  
The remaining pilots nodded their consent.  
  
  
"Heero, are we almost there?" asked Serenity from  
behind. She sat behind Heero in Wing Gundam.  
"Hai, in a couple of hours" answered Heero  
"Heero, can I ask you something?" wondered Serenity  
while fidgeting a little.  
"What is it?" asked Heero in his usual, emotionless  
tone.  
"Do you really love?" asked Serenity  
Heero stiffened slightly at the word 'love', "Hai, I  
do"  
"Would you leave me?" Serenity asked again  
"No, of course I wouldn't" answered Heero as if that  
was the stupidest question ever.  
"You promise? You'll never leave me?" Serenity barraged  
Heero put the gundam on auto-pilot and then took  
Serenity in his arms, "You little baka, there's only you"   
Heero then kissed her firmly, but softly, on her sweet, red  
lips.  
  
  
"I think I finally got the hang of how to use this  
gundams" said Rei as she wiped the sweat off her brow.  
"It's not really hard, unless your weak" said Wufei  
(You could probably tell who it was once you saw the word  
'weak')  
"What is it with you and weak?" wondered Rei with  
rolled eyeballs.  
"Don't worry Rei, you'll get used to it" said Duo,  
"Kinda how we all got used to Heero. He sometimes pops  
bones right back into place as if they are nothing"  
The others, as well as Duo, cringed at that thought.  
Suddenly, a soldier came up towards then with happiness  
written in his expression.  
"Minna!! Heero is back!! With Serenity-sama!!!" he  
yelled  
The gundam pilots and sailor senshi looked at each  
other in silence, then ran to the terminal. Both in joy of  
seeing their princess and friend. Once reaching the  
terminal, they saw Heero and Serenity coming out of Wing  
Gundam and heading there way.  
"Serenity!!" cried out the senshi as they ran to meet  
their princess.  
"Minna-chan!!" Serenity cried out of joy and excitement  
as she ran to meet them. Serenity hugged all of them and  
they all gave each other a few appreciative gestures of  
being together. The gundam pilots didn't even bother to hug  
or show signs of joy. They were used to being reunited  
after a mission or something of that sort. But, they never  
remained together long.  
After everyone had calmed down, the senshi told  
Serenity about the elemental gundams. After their breif  
explanation, Serenity said something that shocked everyone.  
"I want a gundam made for me" spoke Serenity seriously  
"Demo princess, you could get killed!!" reasoned Ami  
"I know Ami-chan, demo, I can not let all of you go  
through this alone" Serenity elaborated  
The others had tried to convince her otherwise, but the  
princess' mind was made up.  
"It will take a couple of days to build one for you"  
informed Trowa  
Serenity turned to smile at him, "That's ok. After  
that, we can return to the moon"  
'And I can see my mother again' Serenity thought. But,  
she didn't know that this would be the last time she would  
see her.  
  
  
Treize awaited the expected arrival of the son of Queen  
Serenity. The reason he had left, was because he was  
informed that the scientists of the moon had repaired the  
damaged mobile suit in the last battle, and, Milliardo was  
piloting it.  
The mobile suit made itself noticed, landed, and  
Milliardo stepped out.  
"Hmmmm...I take it you were expecting me" Milliardo  
mused  
"Please, I do not wish to fight you. If you would,  
stay here for a while" said Treize  
"Where's my sister?" asked Milliardo  
Treize, faking shock, replied, "You didn't know? Heero  
Yuy has taken her. He kidnapped her" Treize had once again  
twisted the truth.  
"Weren't you the one who kidnapped her?" chuckled  
Milliardo  
Treize smiled sardonically, "Please, come this way"   
Treize then ushered Milliardo to a room.  
  
  
  
Gomen that this is so short. I hope you liked this  
chapter. Next is, Chapter Five "Death". Wait and watch for  
it!!\  
  



	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor GundamW  
(Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This takes place from the silver millenium and the  
colonies have been formed, but will be a little different in  
their settings. This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "Death"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
Ten gundams had landed in the terminal on the moon and  
startled the Queen. She ran to the terminal and was greeted  
with the smiling faces of five gundam pilots, four sailor  
senshi, and one fully returned moon princess.  
The moon princess saw her mother's shocked expression,  
"Mother!!" she cried. She ran to embrace her mother, and  
she returned her daughter's embrace.  
"My darling, how I missed you" whispered the Queen to  
her daughter.  
"I missed you too 'kaasan" Serenity whispered back.  
Queen Serenity broke their embrace and looked at the  
five new gundams. But, one, she knew wasn't suppose to be  
there.  
Serenity saw her okaasan glancing at her gundam and  
smiled nervously, "Okaasan, may I speak to you in private"  
The Queen knew what the tone of voice meant. Her  
daughter had done something that she would disapprove of.   
She looked towards her daughter, "Hai"  
  
  
"You mean to tell me that you had a gundam made for  
yourself!!" exclaimed Queen Serenity  
Serenity faultered back, "Gomen Nasai okaasan. I just  
couldn't let Heero, the senshi and the others go through  
fighting alone"  
Queen Serenity sighed in exasperation, "How many times  
must we go through this? You are not suppose to fight. The  
senshi, they are suppose to fight to protect you"  
"Okaasan!! I'm tired of being protected. I want to  
protect myself!!" reasoned Serenity  
"I know you are, but it is not your place. Everyone  
has a place in this world. You, have a place as a princess  
and future queen. The senshi have a place to protect you.   
Heero and the others, have a place as to fight for the  
colonies" answered Queen Serenity  
"What is Milliardo-niisan's place?" wondered Serenity,  
her curiosity playing in.  
The Queen then saddened, "I--I don't know his place.   
He has been missing for a couple of days. He went looking  
for you" The Queen then saw her daughter worried  
expression, then she reassured her, "He should be back soon  
though"  
'She musn't know Milliardo's destiny. It would  
devastate her severely' thought Queen Serenity to herself.  
"I hope oniisan will be okay" hoped Serenity as she  
then disappeared towards her room.  
Once Serenity left, her mother nearly collapsed. She  
gasped as realization dawned on her, "It is time?!" The  
Queen glanced at the still crystal that rested in a glass  
case. She then realized with grief that it was her time to  
go, and her daughter would be taking her place to rule the  
moon kingdom.  
The Silver Imperium Crystal held the past, present, and  
future. It held each persons destiny and fate. It also  
made decisions for people. Not necessarily for people, but,  
the people who want their decision to come true, and obeys  
it's owners choices.  
"I hope that the crystal is right" mumbeled Queen  
Serenity, not having much faith in the crystals decision.  
  
  
Rei gasped as she realized that it was time for a new  
queen. That new queen would be Serenity. But, that meant  
that her mother would have to die. That was how the moon  
kingdom's legacy had gone. The Silver Imperium Crystal  
chose when a queen needed to be gone, and when another  
should rise. She wasn't sure if she should tell Serenity,  
but, the others should know though. Rei then asked a guard  
to gather the senshi ad gundam pilots.  
"Why'd you call us Rei?" wondered Makoto as she, as  
well as the senshi and the gundam pilots walked in.  
"You guys, I think that it is time" spoke Rei  
The senshi were the only ones who new what Rei had  
meant while the others were confused.  
"What are you talking about, woman?" asked Wufei  
"I'm talking about that it is time for Serenity to  
become Queen" answered Rei  
"But, doesn't her mother have to die or pass the throne  
down to her?" asked Quatre  
"The way that it goes here, is that the Silver Imperium  
Crystal decides when a queen shall a go, and when a queen  
shall come. Meaning, that it is Serenity-sama's time to go,  
and Serenity-chan's time to rise" answered Ami for Rei, and  
then turned to Rei, "How much time before the crystal takes  
Serenity-sama's essence?"  
"I estimate 24 hours" responded Rei  
"Should we tell Serenity-chan?" asked Minako  
"I don't think so, Serenity-chan can be very emotional"  
said Makoto  
"Yeah, but she still has a right to know" spoke Ami  
"I agree with Ami" agreed Quatre  
"Me too" said Trowa  
"I do too" Duo then spoke next.  
"I agree as well" grunted Wufei  
Everyone turned to Heero, and he just gave a silent  
nod.  
"Now, the hard part, how are we going to tell  
Serenity?" wondered Minako outloud. In unison, everyone  
turned towards Heero.  
Heero, knowing of their gazes said, "I'm not going to  
tell her"  
"C'mon Heero!!" persuaded Duo, "She's your girl"  
"And who said she was my girl?" growled Heero, he  
wasn't great with relationships, and he didn't appreciate  
having his relationship with Serenity being pointed out.  
"Come off it Heero, you two are almost always together.   
You even went to rescue her for Kami's sake!! Even though it  
could have cost you your on life" Duo said exasperately  
"Whatever" muttered Heero  
"So you gonna do it?" questioned Duo to his partner.  
"I guess" shrugged Heero  
  
  
'Kami, how am I going to do this?' thought Heero as he  
stood outside of Serenity's chamber door. He knew she  
wouldn't believe him and that she would throw a fit. But,  
she just had to know the truth.  
Heero knocked softly on Serenity's door. She gave a  
yell to allow him to enter and he opened the door, just to  
be greeted with a bear hug and a sweet kiss. After their  
embrace Heero turned away from her, almost guiltily.  
"What is it Heero?" asked Serenity confusingly  
"We have to talk" replied Heero  
"What did I do?" wondered Serenity  
"Nothing, come on, let's sit down" said Heero as he and  
Serenity sat down on the bed. Serenity nodded numbly.  
"Serenity, you know that the Silver Crystal decides  
when Queen's die and when another Queen will start it's  
reign, ne?" asked Heero  
"Yeah, of course. Okaasan told me all about it"  
answered Serenity, "Why?"  
"Well, Rei said that your mother has twenty-four hours  
before it is time for your mother to go, and then you will  
have to become queen" said Heero in one swift breath.  
Bitter tears formed in Serenity's eyes ans she slapped  
him.  
"How dare you lie to me?!" Serenity yelled angrily  
"I'm telling you the truth! Your mother has 24 hours to  
go!!" Heero shouted back  
"Get out! 'Kaasan is not going to die! I would know!"  
exclaimed Serenity a she pushed Heero out, "From now on, I  
don't want to see you...ever" Serenity then slammed the  
door in Heero face.  
  
  
Serenity wiped a stray tear as she pulled the sheet  
over her mother's frail, pale body.  
Luna, from her place on the ground, broke the recent  
silence, "Serenity, you know now that it is your time to  
rule"  
"I know Luna" nodded Serenity sadly, "I know"  
'Gomen ne Heero' she thought sadly to herself.  
  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Wait for the next  
chapter, "Alliance".  
  



	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor GundamW  
(Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This takes place from the silver millenium and the  
colonies have been formed, but will be a little different in  
their settings. This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "Alliance"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
Citizens of the space colonies looked towards the  
screen that Serenity's form appeared on as she sat on the  
throne calmly.  
"Attention citizens of the space colonies, my mother  
has recently passed on and I will continue her dream. From  
this point on, there will be peace between the colonies and  
the moon" announced Serenity.  
This caused a massive whisper amoung the colonies.  
"I hope that this pleases all of you" said Serenity  
before biding them farewell.  
Serenity sighed to herself. She knew it wasn't going  
to be easy, but, she still had her friends to help her.   
And...Heero...  
She needed to go and apologize to him. It was her  
fault for not believing him. He would probably be returning  
home, since peace was now established and the ceremony would  
commence soon. She then headed to Heero's chambers and  
knocked on the door. Heero gave her a muffle reply to have  
her enter.  
"Heero...?" spoke Serenity as she came in.  
"What do you want?" asked Heero coldly  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting lately"  
said Serenity, barely above a whisper, "Can you forgive me?"  
"Please, leave" responded Heero, "I don't love you"  
Serenity stood there in shock, "N--Nani?"  
"I never loved you. It was just a part of my mission"  
replied Heero coldly  
Serenity clenched her fist angrily, "So, when you told  
me you loved me, that was all a lie?!"  
Heero nodded. Serenity then continued, "Fine then  
Heero Yuy. I want you to leave the moon, and don't ever  
come back"  
  
  
  
Milliardo could feel the pain of his sister. He could  
almost be certain that a certain gundam pilot had caused.   
He was going to make sure that Heero would pay for hurting  
her.  
Treize then entered the room Milliardo was in, "Please,  
follow me" Milliardo did as was asked and was taken to the  
hanger where a large, white mobile suit was found.  
"What is that?" wondered Milliardo in amazement.  
"This is Tallgeese. It is yours to pilot" answered  
Treize  
"Why would you do this for me?" wondered Milliardo  
"Because...you seem to know how to pilot our mobile  
suits. It almost seems to run in your family" responded  
Treize  
"I still don't trust you" said Milliardo and Treize  
just smiled.  
"Milliardo, I'm about the only friend you have at this  
time" smirked Treize  
  
  
"Today, we come together to join in peace" said  
Serenity as she finished the ceremony of alliance, "May we  
stay in peace for as long a possible, and hope to end this  
wretched war as soon as possible"  
As Serenity continued to speak, Duo talked to Heero.  
"Why did you tell her all of that stuff?" asked Duo  
"How did you find out?" wondered Heero  
"Serenity was crying to Mako-chan about it and she told  
me" answered Duo, "So, why did you say it?"  
"I'm only threatening her life while I am here" said  
Heero, "I have many enemies that may come for her, in order  
to get to me"  
"Ya, but, you two love each other" improvised Duo  
"That's why I'm doing this, so the one I love won't get  
hurt" said Heero  
"Ya know Heero, some people may think of you as cold  
hearted, but, you are a passionate person" spoke Duo with a  
smile.  
Heero smiled somewhat as to what Duo said. Duo was  
probably the closest thing he had as a friend.  
  
  
Serenity walked through the gardens dignantly. She  
looked up, towards the earth, 'Oh Milliardo-niisan, where  
are you? I can't rule alone...not without you by my side...'  
"Serenity...?" called a voice from behind  
Serenity turned, almost hoping to see her niisan, and  
saw Duo. Serenity sighed and the braided pilot grew  
worrisome.  
"Serenity, what's wrong?" asked Duo  
"Nothing Duo" answered Serenity as she sighed and  
turned away.  
Duo turned her right back around, "Serenity, please  
tell me what's wrong, I'm your friend!!"  
"Duo, why does Heero hate me?" she finally gave in to  
his question.  
"He doesn't hate you, believe me. He...I can't really  
explain Heero's actions. Just believe in his love for you"  
said Duo  
Serenity smiled, "Arigato Duo"  
Duo smiled too, and couldn't help but think at how cute  
she looked at that moment. He also couldn't help but wonder  
what she would taste like. Duo slowly leaned in and kissed  
her softly on her sweet lips.  
Serenity stood there in shock. Here was Duo kissing  
her, when they both, correction, one of them already had  
someone that loved them. After a few moments, Duo broke the  
kiss, and stared back at her.  
"I--I didn't mean to do that" he stuttered. Duo wasn't  
exactly sure what had gotten over him.  
"Umm...it's ok Duo. It was a mistake. Let's just act  
like it never happen" Serenity's smile then reappeared on  
her fragile face.  
Duo numbly nodded and turned away, and walked away.   
Once he was out of her eye sight, he lightly touched his  
lips and smiled.  
'I think I kinda liked that...better than getting  
kissed by Mako-chan' he thought with a mirthful smile.  
  
  
Far away, in a dark abyss, was a shadowly figure.  
"Beryl!!" the shadow figure barked  
"Hai?" answered a woman with long, fiery hair and a  
purple dress, as she appeared and bowed.  
"This war can be used to our advantage" the shadow  
answered, "If we can corrupt one of the military personnals,  
we can destroy the moon kingdom and take over the  
universe!!"  
Beryl smiled, "That is wonderful my mistress"  
"Hai, now, commence with phase one of my plan" ordered  
the dark shadow.  
  
  
"Your majesty," said one of the servants before bowing  
before the Queen, "The gundam pilots shall be leaving for  
the colonies now"  
Serenity nodded, "Hai, you may leave"  
The servant was taken aback, "Demo, wouldn't you want  
to say goodbye to the pilot, Heero Yuy?"  
"Chotto. You may leave now" answered Serenity  
The servant left and Serenity was left alone with her  
thoughts.  
She sighed, 'Oh Heero...I will miss you so much. Demo,  
I do have this feeling that we won't be apart for long'  
  
  
The senshi eached said good bye to the pilots. Heero  
only stood alone, as he waited for the others to finish  
their departing comments. Heero frowned as he noticed  
Serenity wasn't coming.  
"What's wrong Heero-kun?" wondered Ami as she saw  
Heero's frown from Trowa's embrace.  
"Serenity" he answered, then he clarified, "Serenity is  
not here"  
Duo noticed this too, and also felt immediately guilty  
as he thought it was his fault, 'If only I didn't kiss her.   
She would be here to bid Heero goodbye'  
Quatre then attempted to cheer him up, "Maybe Serenity  
is very busy and didn't have time to bid us farewell"  
Duo frowned at Quatre. Sometimes he thought the blonde  
pilot was too innocent and nice for his own good.  
"Don't you guys worry about it. Just go on ahead"  
urged Minako and with that, the gundam pilots said their  
last good bye and jumped into their gundams and took off.   
Unknown to them, Serenity was watching them and bitter tears  
rolled down.  
'I'm destined to forever be alone...' thought Serenity  
as she let the tears course down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Well, tell me what you think? E-mail me at  
ladycrystal13@gurlmail.com or sailorstorm13@hotmail.com.   
"Reflection" the next chapter will be out soon.  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor GundamW  
(Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This is basically a whole review of the entire story so  
far. So, u can skip this chapter if u guys want. This  
story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "Reflection"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
Serenity sat on her throne, deep in thought. The  
senshi had gone to theri planets for a home visit and it was  
extremely lonely now. She sighed wistfully. She reminisced  
on the old times. About a couple of weeks back......  
  
  
"Mother!! Why do I have to show them around!?!" pouted  
Princess Serenity to her mother, Queen Serenity.  
The Queen turned to her daughter, "You will only be  
showing one of them around. The other senshi will be  
handling the other four. They are hear to discuss peace on  
behalf of their colonies. Now, go and greet them"  
The Princess lowered her head dejectedly, "Hai mother"  
Serenity went out of her mother's study hall and  
gathered the senshi, who were her friends as well, to go to  
the terminal to greet the colonies representatives.  
"I hope these guys are cute" spoke Minako, senshi of  
love and beauty, with a wink.  
Makoto smiled in agreement, "Yeah, cute guys are so  
hard to find on the moon now a days. Well, that aren't  
taken anyways"  
Serenity pouted, "If you ask me, there probably just  
arrogant guys. Just like that Prince Endymion from Earth"  
"I don't know Sere, Endymion is kinda cute" giggled Rei  
"Then you can have him Rei" offered Serenity as she  
continued to pout.  
Five space flight type planes landed in the terminal.   
As soon as the pilots were verified clearance, five pilots  
came out and confronted the senshi.  
Minako spoke first, "Welcome, I am Princess Minako of  
Venus"  
"I am Princess Makoto of Jupiter" continued Makoto  
"Princess Rei of Mars"  
"Princess Ami of Mercury"  
"......" Serenity didn't say anything until Makoto  
elbowed her in a not so nice manner, "Ow!! Okay already, I  
am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I apologize that  
my mother wasn't able to make it"  
The platinum blonde boy smiled, "I'm Quatre"  
"Duo"  
"Trowa"  
"Wufei"  
"....."  
Duo wisely elbowed the unknown companion.  
"Heero" he grumbeled to satisfy his colleague.  
"Please to meet all of you" curtsied Minako, "One of us  
will each be escorting one of you around"  
Minako decided to escort Quatre; Makoto escorted Duo;  
Rei escorted Wufei; Ami escorted Trowa; and Serenity was  
left to escort Heero.  
"I guess that leaves us" shrugged Serenity  
"Makes no difference to me" replied Heero, "My mission  
is to confirm a firm agreement so that we shall have peace.   
Or, I will have to destroy everything"  
Serenity gasped, "You can't just destory everything"  
Heero glanced at her, "I can and will"  
Serenity gave him a stern look, "What about the people  
you'll hurt? Don't you care about them?"  
"The Queen will be the one to blame if she doesn't  
agree" replied Heero  
"My mother will not be the one to blame! If you had  
consideration, if this does happen, then these people could  
be spared and maybe peace could be attained" stated Serenity  
firmly.  
Heero blinked in surprise at Serenity's little speech,  
"What...?"  
"You heard me, my mother is only trying to do the best  
for the universe, but, she sometimes have to deal with  
inconsiderate planets that have people such as yourself"  
accused Serenity  
"You don't know what the colonies have gone through  
just to try and apply for an alliance. The Allied Earth  
Forces have tried to prevent that and more" replied Heero  
angrily, he then stormed off at Serenity's accusations.  
"I guess I went a little too far..." muttered Serenity  
'Heero...' thought Serenity, 'There are better ways to  
get peace then destroying everything...Oh Heero...'  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since the gundam pilots  
had made their prescense on the moon, and Serenity had been  
emensely quiet. She sometimes tried to console a distant  
Heero.  
The senshi decided to meet and discuss Serenity's odd  
behavior.  
"Maybe she's ill?" suggested the logical Ami  
"Naw Ami, she's gotta be in love" said Minako  
"Yeah, I think she's totally gone on Heero" agreed  
Makoto  
"I'm not sure how she could like him?" wondered Rei  
"He may be distant Rei, but he can be sweet" improvised  
Minako  
"How would you know Minako?" returned Rei  
Minako blushed, "Quatre told me"  
Rei smirked, "You seem to be spending alot of time with  
him?"  
"Yeah, well, you and Wufei seem to be pretty close?"  
prodded Minako  
It was Rei's turn to blush.  
Makoto then interrupted the two, "C'mon, I say let's  
get the guys and hook up Serenity and Heero"  
Minna agreed with her.  
  
  
Serenity walked through the palace. She headed past  
the tech lab and noticed Heero was in there working on his  
gundam. Serenity took interest and walked in and approached  
Heero, who didn't take any notice of her.  
"Hello Heero" spoke Serenity nervously  
Heero barely acknowledged her.  
"Isn't that your gundam?" asked Serenity, Wing Gundam  
was in it's fighting form with it's buster rifle still and  
unmoving.  
"What do you want?" asked Heero  
"I just thought I'd see how you were doing. You seemed  
so lonely" answered Serenity  
"I don't need pity" said Heero emotionlessly  
"It's not pity Heero. I just thought you could use  
company. Don't you have any feelings in that cold soul of  
yours?" asked Serenity  
Heero turned to her, "Why do you care?"  
Serenity smiled, "I care about all of my friends"  
Heero blinked in surprise, "Friend...? I'm your  
friend?"  
"Of course Heero. What did you think you meant to me?"  
stated Serenity matter-of-factly  
Heero turned back to his work, not saying anything.   
Serenity frowned at his action and began to climb onto Wing  
Gundam, which was laying on it's back, to reach Heero who  
was near the cockpit. She eventually reached Heero, with  
her perfect white dress nearly smeared.  
Serenity looked over Heero's shoulder, "What are you  
doing to it?"  
"In the last battle, Wing got hurt and now I'm  
repairing it before my next mission" sighed Heero in  
annoyance.  
"Doesn't it bother you that your contributing to those  
slaughter?" wondered Serenity  
"Why should it?" returned Heero  
"Isn't the blood of the people you kill on your mind?   
Doesn't it leave guilt on your concious?" answered Serenity  
Heero didn't reply, he just silently reflected on her  
words.  
Serenity continued, "Heero, I worry about you.   
Everytime you go off to a mission. I worry about you"   
Serenity then hugged Heero from behind. She then whispered  
into his ear, "Please come back safely..." Serenity then  
kissed his cheek.  
"Serenity..." said Heero dryly, "There's this feeling,  
in my heart that won't go away everytime your near. I  
think, I'm fallen ill"  
Serenity smiled, "No Heero, I think you've fallen in  
love" Serenity then turned him around and kissed him.   
Heero was at first surprised by the moon princess' gesture,  
but promptly responded.  
  
  
She smiled, that was her first kiss, and it was  
extremely special to her. She then remembered the time  
Heero came to save her....  
  
  
Serenity went through the halls as quietly as possible.   
She had luckily found a gun in the room and, much to her  
regret, she used it on the hinges, and the knob of the door  
to pry it open. Luckily it worked. She slowed as she heard  
voices in an upcoming room. She was going to cautiously  
pass it, until she heard something that peeked her interest.  
"Ya know that pilot of that Gundam from the L1 colony?"  
asked a soldier to another. The other nodded, "Well he and  
Leuitenant Treize are battling in Aries not far from here"  
"What? The Leuitenant will surely win. Especially  
since he is in an Aries" replied the other soldier  
Serenity wisked past the room and headed for a hanger  
with Aries, 'I have to get to that battle!'  
Serenity eventually found the hanger and took the most  
capable Aries, meaning, the one she thought she could  
handle.  
Somehow, she wasn't sure how, she started the Aries and  
was able to leave the hanger. Just as she left, Lady Une  
saw her off.  
"Who the hell was that?!" she wondered angrily  
  
  
The battle was fierce. Two skilled fighters were  
locked in battle, each for different reasons. One, was  
fighting for his princess and his home, while the other was  
fighting just to win.  
Suddenly, there was a shot inbetween them and both  
turned to see another Aries. Heero thought it was a  
soldier, but a voice came up and proved his thought to be  
false.  
"You two stop!!" came the firm, familiar voice of  
Serenity.  
"Serenity..." gasped Heero  
Treize simply stated, "You are a quick learner  
princess. To have, in less than an hour almost, nearly  
mastered how to pilot an Aries"  
Serenity ignored Treize, "Heero, let's go"  
"We shall continue this some other time Heero Yuy" bid  
Treize as headed for some unknown signal.  
"Where is he going?" wondered Heero  
"Heero! Come on!! This is our chance to escape!" called  
Serenity in a commanding voice  
Heero nodded and led the way to where he left his  
gundam.  
  
  
"Heero, are we almost there?" asked Serenity from  
behind. She sat behind Heero in Wing Gundam.  
"Hai, in a couple of hours" answered Heero  
"Heero, can I ask you something?" wondered Serenity  
while fidgeting a little.  
"What is it?" asked Heero in his usual, emotionless  
tone.  
"Do you really love?" asked Serenity  
Heero stiffened slightly at the word 'love', "Hai, I  
do"  
"Would you leave me?" Serenity asked again  
"No, of course I wouldn't" answered Heero as if that  
was the stupidest question ever.  
"You promise? You'll never leave me?" Serenity barraged  
Heero put the gundam on auto-pilot and then took  
Serenity in his arms, "You little baka, there's only you"   
Heero then kissed her firmly, but softly, on her sweet, red  
lips.  
  
Serenity had to admit that Heero could be compassionate  
when he wanted to be. But, he needs a better way of opening  
up and talking to people.....  
  
  
Heero knocked softly on Serenity's door. She gave a  
yell to allow him to enter and he opened the door, just to  
be greeted with a bear hug and a sweet kiss. After their  
embrace Heero turned away from her, almost guiltily.  
"What is it Heero?" asked Serenity confusingly  
"We have to talk" replied Heero  
"What did I do?" wondered Serenity  
"Nothing, come on, let's sit down" said Heero as he and  
Serenity sat down on the bed. Serenity nodded numbly.  
"Serenity, you know that the Silver Crystal decides  
when Queen's die and when another Queen will start it's  
reign, ne?" asked Heero  
"Yeah, of course. Okaasan told me all about it"  
answered Serenity, "Why?"  
"Well, Rei said that your mother has twenty-four hours  
before it is time for your mother to go, and then you will  
have to become queen" said Heero in one swift breath.  
Bitter tears formed in Serenity's eyes ans she slapped  
him.  
"How dare you lie to me?!" Serenity yelled angrily  
"I'm telling you the truth! Your mother has 24 hours to  
go!!" Heero shouted back  
"Get out! 'Kaasan is not going to die! I would know!"  
exclaimed Serenity a she pushed Heero out, "From now on, I  
don't want to see you...ever" Serenity then slammed the  
door in Heero face.  
  
She knew now not to make a judgement that quick, or,  
the conseqences would be severe. She frowned at the next  
memory....  
  
"Heero...?" spoke Serenity as she came in his room.  
"What do you want?" asked Heero coldly  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting lately"  
said Serenity, barely above a whisper, "Can you forgive me?"  
"Please, leave" responded Heero, "I don't love you"  
Serenity stood there in shock, "N--Nani?"  
"I never loved you. It was just a part of my mission"  
replied Heero coldly  
Serenity clenched her fist angrily, "So, when you told  
me you loved me, that was all a lie?!"  
Heero nodded. Serenity then continued, "Fine then  
Heero Yuy. I want you to leave the moon, and don't ever  
come back"  
  
  
Serenity's frown deepened as she realized the worst  
memories were coming...  
  
  
Serenity walked through the gardens dignantly. She  
looked up, towards the earth, 'Oh Milliardo-niisan, where  
are you? I can't rule alone...not without you by my side...'  
"Serenity...?" called a voice from behind  
Serenity turned, almost hoping to see her niisan, and  
saw Duo. Serenity sighed and the braided pilot grew  
worrisome.  
"Serenity, what's wrong?" asked Duo  
"Nothing Duo" answered Serenity as she sighed and  
turned away.  
Duo turned her right back around, "Serenity, please  
tell me what's wrong, I'm your friend!!"  
"Duo, why does Heero hate me?" she finally gave in to  
his question.  
"He doesn't hate you, believe me. He...I can't really  
explain Heero's actions. Just believe in his love for you"  
said Duo  
Serenity smiled, "Arigato Duo"  
Duo smiled too, and couldn't help but think at how cute  
she looked at that moment. He also couldn't help but wonder  
what she would taste like. Duo slowly leaned in and kissed  
her softly on her sweet lips.  
Serenity stood there in shock. Here was Duo kissing  
her, when they both, correction, one of them already had  
someone that loved them. After a few moments, Duo broke the  
kiss, and stared back at her.  
"I--I didn't mean to do that" he stuttered. Duo wasn't  
exactly sure what had gotten over him.  
"Umm...it's ok Duo. It was a mistake. Let's just act  
like it never happen" Serenity's smile then reappeared on  
her fragile face.  
Duo numbly nodded and turned away, and walked away.   
  
She blushed at that memory. Okay, so all of them  
weren't bad. But, she then remembered the day they  
left......  
  
  
"Your majesty," said one of the servants before bowing  
before the Queen, "The gundam pilots shall be leaving for  
the colonies now"  
Serenity nodded, "Hai, you may leave"  
The servant was taken aback, "Demo, wouldn't you want  
to say goodbye to the pilot, Heero Yuy?"  
"Chotto. You may leave now" answered Serenity  
The servant left and Serenity was left alone with her  
thoughts.  
She sighed, 'Oh Heero...I will miss you so much. Demo,  
I do have this feeling that we won't be apart for long'  
  
  
The senshi each said good bye to the pilots. Heero  
only stood alone, as he waited for the others to finish  
their departing comments. Heero frowned as he noticed  
Serenity wasn't coming.  
"What's wrong Heero-kun?" wondered Ami as she saw  
Heero's frown from Trowa's embrace.  
"Serenity" he answered, then he clarified, "Serenity is  
not here"  
Duo noticed this too, and also felt immediately guilty  
as he thought it was his fault, 'If only I didn't kiss her.   
She would be here to bid Heero goodbye'  
Quatre then attempted to cheer him up, "Maybe Serenity  
is very busy and didn't have time to bid us farewell"  
Duo frowned at Quatre. Sometimes he thought the blonde  
pilot was too innocent and nice for his own good.  
"Don't you guys worry about it. Just go on ahead"  
urged Minako and with that, the gundam pilots said their  
last good bye and jumped into their gundams and took off.   
Unknown to them, Serenity was watching them and bitter tears  
rolled down.  
'I'm destined to forever be alone...' thought Serenity  
as she let the tears course down her cheeks.  
  
  
Life had no meaning to her. But, after the war, she  
would try to reconsole Heero and resumed their relationship.   
Heero would defaniantly make a unique King. She, in a long  
time, giggled at that thought.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter had no point to it, but, I just had  
the urge to do a review chapter. Kinda like in the  
episodes, they do an episode that reviews what had gone on  
so far.  
  



	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor GundamW  
(Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "Battle Plan"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
Serenity sat in her throne room in thought. She smiled  
mirthfully as she realized she spent most of her time in  
here. She was the solitary figure that could stop this war.   
But, the question was how to stop it without adding to the  
violence. She sighed heavily in despair.  
A servant then came in with a scarce expression, "Your  
highness?!"  
Serenity stared calmly back at him, "What is it?"  
"We have sensed an evil growing vastly and heading  
towards earth" answered the servant while gasping for breath  
from running to the throne room.  
  
  
Milliardo looked at the news that had erupted. His  
mother had died and his sister had taken the throne. He  
sighed, his sister would need his help and support since she  
was queen now.  
"You may go if you want" said Treize once he realized  
what Milliardo was thinking.  
"Arigato" said Milliardo before exiting the door.  
"I enjoyed your company as you stayed. I now consider  
you my friend..." whispered Treize to himself, "As I did so  
long ago..."  
Milliardo had taken off in his suit, the Tallgeese.  
{He is the only friend you have...but I'll be your  
friend...} Treize turned around and saw no one.  
"Who said that?" he demanded outloud  
{My name is Metallia...my servant, Beryl, will greet  
you soon. I want to ask you a favor...} replied the dark  
voice  
"What type of favor?" Treize wondered  
Beryl then appeared, "Won't you help in the destruction  
of the moon?"  
Treize head shot in Beryl's direction, "If I did,  
Milliardo would surely hate me"  
Beryl stepped seductively closer to Treize and kissed  
him. Unknown to Treize, Beryl was inserting dark energy  
into Treize. Once the kiss was finished, Treize's eyes  
turned dark. Beryl smirked, phase one was completed.  
  
  
"Serenity-sama, you have a message from Treize" said a  
servant.  
Serenity rose from her throne and walked towards the  
communications ward. She switched on a monitor, "May I help  
you Treize?"  
"I have a message for you. Your brother will be  
returning soon" said Treize nonchalantly  
Serenity smiled, "I'm glad you found the time to tell  
me"  
Treize continued, "That is not all I came to tell you"  
Serenity was taken aback, "Oh?"  
"I want to declare war against the moon" stated Treize  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Serenity, "But, why?"  
Beryl then appeared on the monitor. Serenity gasped,  
"Beryl?!"  
"Hai princess, or should I say queen. You took  
Endymion away from me, now, I will take away your lover"  
smiled Beryl  
"You touch Heero and I swear I'll..." threatened  
Serenity  
"What are you going to do little queen. Use the  
ginzuishou. You know you'll die if you use it" spoke Beryl  
teasingly.  
Serenity sighed angrily. Beryl smile grew, "This will  
be a battle to end all battles. Prepare for the worst  
little queen. Ja ne" The connection was closed.  
Serenity sighed once again.  
"Ami!!" called Serenity to the senshi of mercury  
"Hai?" asked Ami as she appeared  
"Ask for all of the gundam pilots to meet in the L1  
colony and prepare the gundams. We are going to pay them a  
visit" instructed Serenity  
"But Serenity-sama...." stammered Ami  
"Do it...the final battle is coming" stated Serenity,  
then she whispered, "And with a great price to pay...."  
  
  
  
"I wonder why Serenity-sama would call us all here?"  
wondered Quatre as he and the other gundam pilots waited for  
the Queen of the Moon.  
Duo was kinda nervous. He didn't want to have to face  
Serenity again after that kiss. Which he stil hadn't told  
Heero about. After all, he did value his life.  
"Maybe it has something to do with Treize declaring war  
on the moon" spoke Trowa as he moved a chess piece as he  
played against Duo  
"How do you know about that Trowa?" asked Heero from  
his silent spot behind Duo  
"Call it a hunch" responded Trowa  
"That's some hunch..." commented Duo as he considered  
his next move.  
Wufei made the move for Duo, "Well, let's just be as  
prepared as we can be..."  
"Nice move..." commented Trowa as he tried to figure  
out his next move.  
Wufei smirked, "It's better to have offensive  
strategies. You are weak if you stay defensive"  
Alarms sounded off in the building as it signaled an  
attack.  
The five gundam pilots ran towards the hanger where the  
scientists were.  
"What's going on?" asked Duo  
"Serenity-sama and the senshi were on their way in the  
gundams when Treize and his soldiers attacked her in mobile  
suits" answered Doctor J  
"What?!" exclaimed all five of the gundam pilots  
  
  
  
I know this was short as well, but, I had to keep my  
chapters in order. Don't ask....just read to chapter nine.  
Oh and.....E-MAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!!!! NO  
FLAMES THOUGH....  
  



	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor GundamW  
(Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html  
  
Tales Of Love - "A True Evil"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm  
  
"Ugh!!" exclaimed Serenity as she was hit in her Tsuki  
Gundam.  
"Serenity-sama!! Behind you!!" yelled Rei as she then  
shot the mobile suit  
Serenity smiled, "Thanks Rei-chan"  
"No problem Serenity-sama" responded Rei as she then  
looked for some new targets.  
"I....have to get....to the L1 colony...Heero...."  
stammered Serenity as she tried to make it through the many  
mobile suits. Serenity didn't notice a mobile suit sneaking  
up on her, nor did the senshi.  
Serenity then noticed the mobile suit behind her. A  
saber sliced the mobile suit and Wing Gundam was at the  
giving end.  
"Are you alright?" asked Heero  
Serenity sighed, "Yeah....thanks Heero-kun"  
"Your welcome..." muttered Heero before heading off  
into battle. "Duo...?"  
"Huh?" asked Duo  
"Can you escort Serenity back to the colony?" asked  
Heero  
"Uh...can't you get Quatre to do it?" wondered Duo  
"They seem busy right now, and I trust you. Please do  
this for me?" responded Heero as he destroyed another mobile  
suit.  
"Oh ok" sighed Duo as he took his Deathscythe and  
escorted Tsuki Gundam towards the colony  
  
  
"Oh no!!" exclaimed Beryl as she then muttered a curse  
"What is it Beryl-sama?" asked Treize hynotically  
"That moon brat is getting away!!" exclaimed Beryl  
"What's going on in here?" asked Lady Une before  
entering the room, "Treize-sama, who is she?"  
Beryl smiled evily at Lady Une, "Oh no one my dear"  
Beryl then shot a bolt of electricity at Lady Une who  
promptly slipped into unconciousness afterwards.  
Beryl's smile grew, "I highly doubt that this human  
will survive the effects of my attack"  
Treize flinched in reaction to the fallen Lady Une,  
deep, deep in his heart, it pained as he saw her fallen.  
'Lady Une...' whispered part of his mind  
  
  
"Space is highlighted with lights of battle..."  
whispered Milliardo, 'I have to go and look for Serenity...'  
Milliardo flew through the battle, trying to dodge each  
mobile suit. No mobile suits attacked him, probably because  
they thought he was one of them.  
Wing Gundam blocked his path and lifted up it's saber  
and sliced the Tallgeese. Milliardo's eyes shot wide open.  
'This can't be....Serenity....' he thought before  
slipping into unconciousness. (Sorry to all you Milliardo  
fans. I needed someway where Milliardo wouldn't like Heero)  
  
  
Serenity's head shot up towards the battle a little  
further away.  
"What is it?" asked Duo  
"Milliardo...I felt him...die..." whispered Serenity  
Duo frowned, "Maybe, your mistaken..."  
"No, he's dead Duo..." cried Serenity  
Duo hugged Serenity and she cried on his shirt. Duo  
made soothing noises to try and calm the crying queen.   
Serenity looked up into Duo's face and Duo, ever so slowly,  
leaned down and kissed her. A single tear slid down her  
cheek at that moment.  
'Gomen ne Heero. Gomen ne Mako-chan...' was her last  
thought before responding to the kiss.  
  
  
  
Soon, the mobile suits were defeated and the senshi,  
gundam pilots and Serenity sat down to talk.  
"Why are you here Serenity-sama?" asked Quatre to break  
the silence that had covered the room.  
"Well, Treize had declared war with the moon. It was  
strange to me at first, but, I saw why. Beryl, who was  
corrupted by Metallica, was controlling Treize" answered  
Serenity  
"Who is Metallica?" asked Trowa  
"Metallica is a being who is made of complete darkness"  
replied Serenity  
"So, this Metallica is a complete evil. Not even  
human" concluded Wufei  
"Hai" nodded Serenity  
"So, what do we do?" wondered Duo outloud  
"Let me give you guys the whole story" sighed Serenity  
"The whole story?" questioned Heero  
"Hai. You see, Beryl was an earthling and was in love  
with Endymion. Endymion was my fiancee in order to join the  
earth and the moon. Metallica promised Beryl anything if  
Beryl helped her. So, in return of Beryl's help, Metallica  
would give Endymion to her" Serenity took a deep breath,  
then continued, "Endymion was killed by Lady Une and Beryl  
is taking it out on me and says she will kill the one I  
love"  
"Heero..." whispered Trowa as he and the others turned  
to him. Duo frowned slightly. It hurt him a little that  
Serenity didn't love him.  
"What's wrong Duo?" whispered Makoto as she saw Duo's  
slight frown.  
"It's nothing Mako-chan" whispered back Duo  
"Don't think I'll need constant watching over. I can  
take care of myself" stated Heero  
"What else should we do?" asked Quatre to minna.  
"There is one last battle we will have to fight" said  
Serenity firmly, "This will be the final stage before peace  
can be obtained"  
Everyone nodded and agreed with her.  
  
  
We are now winding down to the end. One more chapter  
and an epilogue. ~.^ I'm so happy, one more chapter and an  
epilogue!! Aren't you guys happy too? Now, be a nice little  
lunarian and E-MAIL ME!! I hope I'm not pushing you guys to  
do this ^-^ Remember, no flames.....  
  



	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor GundamW  
(Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
http://gurlpages.com/ladycrystal13/index2.html.  
//.- ~~~ it's Trowa!!  
  
Tales Of Love - "Final Stage"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm aka Chibi Michi  
  
Today was a day of destiny. Both for the gundam  
pilots, the senshi and the queen of the moon. As well as  
Treize, his soldiers, and Beryl. Serenity could tell  
already that many people were going to die in order to be  
able to obtain peace. She just hope that it wouldn't be any  
of her people. She sighed as she dreaded the time.  
"I wouldn't worry about it Serenity-sama" spoke Duo  
from behind her.  
"I know Duo, but, I still have this bad feeling"  
responded Serenity as she looked out at the quiet space.   
Soon, it would be filled with signs of battle.  
"Can I ask you something Serenity-sama?" questioned Duo  
"You just did" joked Serenity  
Duo smiled, "That's not my question. My question is,  
are you afraid?"  
"Afraid of what? I believe you are talking nonsense  
Duo" said Serenity with a small smile.  
"Aren't you scared as to what will happen next?" Duo  
asked again  
Serenity's small smile turned upside down, "I am Duo.   
But, I can't. Not at this moment"  
"It's ok to be scared. Hell, I get scared sometimes.   
And so does Heero and the others" spoke Duo  
"Heero?? Scared...?" wondered Serenity  
"He gets scared to. He is scared for your safety" said  
Duo  
Serenity smiled again. Before she could continue what  
she was going to say, the alarms sounded.  
"C'mon Duo" instructed Serenity  
"You're going out and battle?!" exclaimed Duo  
"Hai. If everyone around me is going to fight, I will.   
I will not stand by and watch people fight my battles" said  
Serenity  
Duo sighed, "Man...you and Heero are meant to be  
together" Duo then frowned at what he said. This feeling  
that wouldn't go away in his heart when he thought about  
Heero and Serenity being together. This pain was there...  
"Let's go Duo!!" called Serenity before running towards  
the hanger.  
  
  
  
"Is everyone here??" questioned Quatre  
"We're here!!" called Serenity as she and Duo appeared.  
"You're going to fight?" questioned Quatre to Serenity  
"Of course" answered Serenity  
This had caught Heero's attention. "You are not  
fighting" He spoke in a monotone.  
Serenity glared at Heero, "I won't let other people  
fight my battles"  
"I agree Serenity. You should stay here" agreed Ami  
meekly  
Everyone agreed and Serenity surveyed her position, 'If  
they do fail, then, I will have to use the Silver Imperium  
Crystal....and I could save everyone....'  
Serenity sighed, "I'll stay here..."  
Everyone smiled, with the exception of Heero, Trowa and  
Wufei, at her. They all then headed out into their gundams  
and Serenity went to go find a screen to watch the battle.  
  
  
  
"Soldiers, today is the day of destiny. Some of you  
will perish in battle, but, we will victor this war. The  
Moon Kingdom has ruled over us long enough" spoke Treize to  
the soldiers, "We will not rule under the moon no longer!!"  
A chorus of shouts from the soldiers of agreement  
before going in their suits and going out to the battle  
feild.  
"Well done Treize" complimented Beryl as she made her  
appearance.  
"Are you going to watch?" asked Treize as he prepared  
to climb into his suit.  
"Yes. I'm going to watch it with the Queen" smirked  
Beryl  
"The Queen is not fighting?" questioned Treize  
"Surprisingly not" answered Beryl, "I bid you good  
luck" Beryl then transported herself to the Queen's  
location.  
  
  
Serenity prayed to the Goddess of the Moon as she  
awaited the battle to be over.  
"Praying won't help" spoke a dark voice from behind  
Serenity turned around to see Beryl, "What are you  
doing here Beryl?"  
"I came to bid you farewell" answered Beryl, she then  
formed an energy blast, "Before I destroy you and your  
little lover!!"  
Serenity dodged the blast and tried to reason with  
Beryl, "Beryl, if this is about Endymion, it wasn't my  
choice to be engaged to him"  
"You betrayed me!!" yelled Beryl as she prepared to  
blast her again.  
"Beryl, we were once friends. Please, reconsider your  
decision" spoke Serenity softly  
  
  
Heero destroyed one mobile suit after another. He went  
for another target just as Duo's voice spoke over the  
visual-communication link.  
"It's like a blood shed...." he mumbled  
Heero continued his attack on the surrounding mobile  
suits, 'Serenity....once this is over...I will tell you  
everything.....'  
  
  
Duo struggled with his fighting. For mobile suits,  
they surely put up a battle, 'Ugh...I have to stay alive.   
For Mako-chan....Serenity....and the colonies....'  
The scythe slashed through 3 mobile suits and he turned  
around and sliced two more.  
"I will not die here!!" yelled Duo  
  
  
Quatre struggled with his fight. It seemed as if most  
of them were coming after him.  
"Why are they coming after Quatre?" wondered Trowa  
after outloud.  
"Maybe they think I'm the brains behind all of this. I  
do seem to plan out all of our attacks" spoke Quatre in  
response as he attacked 3 more mobile suits  
'I've gotta keep myself safe.....for Minako's sake....'  
  
  
Trowa attacked 6 more mobile suits. The mobile suits  
were lessening and it seems as if they were winning.  
'There is no sense in me dying here....I've got to stay  
alive....for Ami's sake...' thought Trowa as he attacked 5  
more mobile suits.  
  
  
Wufei stood still as he allowed the mobile suits to  
attack.  
"C'mon you weaklings....I'm giving you a chance to  
finish me off..." yelled Wufei as none of the mobile suits  
seem to be afflicting much damage.  
"Women are not weak!!" exclaimed Rei  
"Heh....yes they are" answered Wufei  
"Wufei, one day that sexist comment is going to get you  
in trouble" yelled Rei before disappearing towards her  
room  
Wufei then attacked the 4 mobile suits that were  
desperatly attacking him.  
'Rei....'  
  
  
Serenity stood before Beryl, in a weakened state.   
Beryl relentlessly attacked against Serenity's reason. She  
then stood up, and brought out the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
The other senshi sensed the power that Serenity was  
gathering and spoke to her telepathically.  
Serenity-sama!! Don't use the crystal!! yelled Minako  
Please Serenity-sama... spoke Ami softly  
You'll die if you use it!! exclaimed Makoto  
Baka!! Don't do it!! shouted Rei  
I must minna-san... whispered back Serenity. She  
then gathered her energy and channeled her energy and used  
the silver crystal.  
"Cosmic...Moon...Power!!"  
  
  
That's it for Chapter Ten. Can you believe it? Just  
an epilogue and I am done!!  
  



	12. Epilogue

Disclaimers: I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor GundamW  
(Wing), so please don't sue me.  
This story is rated PG-13 and e-mail me at  
sailorstorm13@hotmail.com. Or check out my website at  
www.gurlpages.com/comix/ladycrystal13/index2.html.  
  
Tales Of Love - "Destiny, Fate and Decisions"  
by Eternal Sailor Storm aka Chibi Michi  
  
Serenity layed motionless as her energy was drained  
from her. Her eyes were closed still.  
Mists had enveloped her. Serenity began to be  
confused. What had happened in the final battle? she asked  
herself.  
"My daughter...." spoke a voice softly. Serenity to  
look up and tears appeared in her eyes. It was her mother.   
"Mother?" asked Serenity, too make sure. The former queen  
nodded and kissed Serenity on the forehead. "I am here with  
you by spirit" said Queen Serenity softly, with a gentle  
smile. "What shall happen now?" asked Serenity. The Queen  
smiled. "I'll send you, your court, and the pilots to the  
future. I can't guaruntee piece, but, you'll never be  
alone" said Queen Serenity. Serenity was taken aback. "I  
won't...?" asked Serenity cautiously. Queen Serenity nodded  
and smiled. "No, because I shall be there with you..." spoke  
Queen Serenity with a soft smile. Serenity smiled back.  
"Thank you, kaasan" said Serenity, with tears in her eyes,  
and she wiped them away. Queen Serenity took the Silver  
Imperium Crystal from Serenity, and with a flash of blinding  
light, Serenity, and her mother disappeared. The former  
Queen had sent Serenity, her court, the pilots, the people  
of the colonies, and the scientist to the future. Queen  
Serenity transported herself to some other place.  
  
***  
  
"Who's there?" asked the velvet voice of the senshi of  
time as she felt a presence. The figure became clearer and  
stepped forth. Sailor Pluto was taken aback and bowed.   
Queen Serenity smiled softly. "Please rise. You know why I  
am here" Sailor Pluto rose and nodded. "Hai. Please,  
reconsider this..." Queen Serenity shook her head. "No, my  
daughter's happiness comes first. Please oblige" begged  
Queen Serenity. Sailor Pluto nodded and raised her time  
staff. She chanted in ancient lunarian and Serenity was  
bathed in a gold light. She reappeared as a gentle woman  
with shiny blonde hair tied in her royal hair style and she  
wore a silver suit. "Please be careful, my Queen" said  
Sailor Pluto. Queen Serenity nodded. "Of course" she  
agreed. Queen Serenity, or rather just Serenity, went  
through a portal that sent her years into the future on  
earth. Where she could start all over.....  
  
***  
  
End of prologue, it's short, but, the prologue to  
Gundam Moon, the sequel, shall be better.  
  



End file.
